Colours
by Mystraker
Summary: Even in Soul Society—even in the idyllic Seireitei—matters are rarely black and white. The notions of fighting evil, war, love, friendship, loyalty, duty, and honor are all cast into a grey haze in times of crisis. The true colors of heroes and villains alike will swirl, shift, break, and shine as they reveal themselves. ByakuyaXYoruichi, GinXRangiku. Rated T/M. Read/review please?
1. Introduction

The history of the _shinigami_ and the Gotei 13 span millennia; yet it was 110 years before the _ryoka_ infiltration when the seeds of strife began to pierce the surface of peace in Soul Society. We now know much about the infamous Hollowfication incident and the events that it set into motion. But there is much that has yet to be said about many of the figures who are thrown into prominent roles in the struggle for balance and peace, the struggle between good and evil.

There are many colors in the palette of life which have not yet been touched in this drama; they are colors which will illuminate how the heroes and villains were molded and formed into the people whom they have become. The colors of their lives and relationships will cause their own hues to ripple, shift, break, and shine.

Kuchiki Byakuya, Shihōin Yoruichi, Ichimaru Gin, Rangiku Matsumoto, Urahara Kisuke, Sōsuke Aizen, the intrepid Substitute Kurosaki Ichigo et. al. and so many more; all of these souls have shaped the course of history in immeasurable ways. But how did they arrive there? What avenues did they choose, and which were thrust upon them?

The canvases of their hearts and minds will come to life here. What will they look like, and what will we see there? What will _they_ see?

Come along for the ride.

**A few notes:

This story will be an epic which begins just before the beginning of the the Turn Back the Pendulum time window, and it will proceed chronologically through the _Bleach_ canon.

I will be taking artistic license with some stuff, as one of my primary objectives is to fill in some gaps that were left unexplored in the manga and the anime. These gaps will be centered upon untapped character development and canon events which were not elaborated upon. There may be a few changes to minor details, but there won't be anything altered dramatically. (I'll let you know when there is anything that is changed; fear not!)

In my estimation, this work will likely toe the line between T and M for a rating.

Don't hesitate to offer (constructive) criticism with a review! Favorites are great, but reviews are so much better. Try to refrain from trolling, though.

You'll eventually see why the title is spelled the way it is; even though I am from the U.S. and not the UK or Ireland.

All story elements, characters, etc. within _Bleach_ are not my intellectual property.

Read & review, please!


	2. Ch 1: Coming of Age

**COLOURS**

Chapter One: Coming of Age

—1890 A.D., 11 years before the Hollowfication Incident—

—Kuchiki Manor, Sereitei—

Today was the most important day in Kuchiki Byakuya's life. He'd been looking forward to this for years now, and as such it was nigh impossible for him to sleep the night before. Nonetheless, he felt sprightly as he dressed at dawn, putting on a royal purple _kimono_ before going to eat breakfast. He ate some, but he mostly toyed with the food before him as he waited for one of the servants to give him the summons he was expecting. While he was taking a sip of his tea, one of the family's retainers arrived in the dining room.

"Byakuya-_dono_? Your grandfather has requested your presence in the central courtyard," the servant said with a bow.

"Very well. That will be all," Byakuya replied.

He set down his teacup, got up quickly and tried his best to refrain from running to the courtyard to meet his grandfather. An ordinary visit from his grandfather, the head of the Kuchiki house and the 6th Squad captain, was enough to excite Byakuya, but this was no ordinary visit. As Byakuya had just turned sixteen, he had come to an important milestone according to the traditional familial system of the Four Noble Houses. At this age, the young nobles became apprenticed to a _sensei_ from one of the other three houses of Soul Society's upper echelon in order to learn the ways of the _shinigami_. Essentially every child born into a noble family eventually became a _shinigami_ in the Gotei 13, and more often than not, they were exceptionally talented and rose to positions of authority within the Court Guard. This was especially true of the Four Noble Houses, whose spiritual powers were far above the levels of all other _shinigami_.

Byakuya's pulse quickened as he rushed through the expansive Kuchiki manor. He had an enormous legacy to live up to, but he had been eagerly anticipating this for as long as he could remember. Finally, he reached the impeccably manicured courtyard, where his grandfather and father were standing in front of the large innermost pond.

"Ah, Byakuya. You're here at last," said Kuchiki Ginrei.

"_Hai_, _Jii-sama_!" Byakuya strode up to his grandfather and father before bowing to each of them. "_Jii_-_sama_, _otō_-_sama_, I am most honored by your summons."

"_Seiza,_ Byakuya. Your father and I have very important news for you," said Ginrei in his ever-dignified tone.

Byakuya, his father, and his grandfather all knelt and sat upright in unison. "Before we move on to the matter at hand, we would be amiss not to clear our minds and souls of any outside distractions that may be lying within. _Meiso_."

The three nobles closed their eyes and began to breathe calmly in meditative fashion. Despite the outward appearances, Byakuya had never been good at this, and his mind was still racing when his grandfather ended the exercise. "_Yame_."

Ginrei continued on. "Now, Byakuya, as you are aware, the children of the Four Noble Houses come of age at sixteen years. Upon reaching this age, they are presented to a _sensei_ from one of the other Four Houses to be instructed and molded into exceptional representatives of the families as _shinigami_. This tradition has been passed down for centuries between our houses to provide the best training for our children, to strengthen the bonds of our houses, and to contribute to the greater good of Soul Society," he said.

Byakuya tried hard not to sigh in boredom at the history lesson, which he had heard a thousand times already. Finally, Ginrei got to the point, sending Byaukya's excitable nerves into overdrive.

"Your father Sōjun and I have conferred with the other Houses of the Four, and an arrangement has been mutually agreed upon to apprentice you to a _sensei_," said Ginrei solemnly. "Today is the day that your apprenticeship will begin. _Tate_." The three Kuchiki rose to their feet.

"I, Kuchiki Ginrei, on behalf of the Kuchiki House, present you, Kuchiki Byakuya, to your _sensei_," he said as he gestured behind Byakuya. The Kuchiki heir turned eagerly to see the nobleman who would change his life forever.

There was no one there.

Byakuya walked forward a few steps, craning his neck to see if there was anyone at the gate to the courtyard; it _was_ very large, after all. He could see no one. Just then, a sudden presence and a burst of wind arrived directly behind him. Byakuya whirled around anxiously, and—

His face ran into an ample pair of breasts.

"So! I finally get to see the great Kuchiki Byakuya in person! Nice to meet ya, Byakuya-_bō_!"

Byakuya jumped backwards, and his head snapped upward to see a beaming face with a skin tone like cocoa, short purple hair, and yellow eyes so bright they appeared to glow, even in daylight. He stepped backwards hastily to see the lithe woman before him, wearing some kind of sleeveless, backless uniform.

"_Jii-sama_, who in Seireitei is this woman?! She's interrupted our family business, she has no propriety, and she's not even close to being properly dressed!" he exclaimed.

Ginrei inclined his head toward the lovely young woman. "Byakuya, meet your _sensei_, Shihōin Yoruichi."

Byakuya stared at his grandfather, completely incredulous. "Forgive me, _jii-sama_, but it sounded like you said this…discourteous woman is to be my _sensei_."

The woman put her hands on her hips, grinning widely. "That's right, Byakuya-_bō_. I'm Shihōin Yoruichi, the current head of the Shihōin House. You can just call me Yoruichi, though. I hate formal honorifics and stuff," the woman said nonchalantly. Byakuya looked pleadingly at Ginrei, who simply nodded.

Byakuya looked angrily at Yoruichi, clenching his fists. "Outrageous! I will not be taught by some classless wench who clearly does not know her place!" he spat.

"_Quiet_, Byakuya! The Shihōin and Kuchiki families have been tightly bonded for centuries, and you should be deeply honored and grateful that the _head_ of the Shihōin has consented to train you personally! Moreover, as you should already know from your lessons on the civics of Soul Society, Yoruichi is the commander of the _Onmitsukidō_, who traditionally wears the uniform you see her wearing!"

Byakuya stood, left aghast at the realization of what was happening.

_They can't be serious. Can they?_ he thought.

Ginrei lowered his voice. "Now, henceforth you are under the tutelage of your new _sensei_ Shihōin Yoruichi, and as such you are subject to her instruction. I trust you will be an exemplary representative of the Kuchiki household—the house that you shall inherit one day. I am sure you will bring great honor and renown to your _sensei_ and to us, and you shall not disappoint," he said solemnly, looking Byakuya directly in the eyes.

Byakuya let his face soften in reverence before bowing to his grandfather and father, each of whom returned the bow. "…Of course, _jii-sama._ I shall not fail you…nor shall I fail my _sensei_," he said before frowning ever so slightly.

"He's just as high-strung as you said, Ginrei. This is gonna be _very_ interesting, I'm sure," Yoruichi said playfully. Byakuya could hardly conceal his irritation at Yoruichi's informal addresses toward his grandfather. "Right, then! C'mon, Kuchiki Byakuya. Time to get started," Yoruichi said as she walked confidently toward the gate. "Get changed into something to train in. I'll be waiting out front."

Byakuya balled up his fists as he watched the Shihōin princess leave the garden. He looked back at his father and grandfather, nonplussed.

"Go on, Byakuya. Obey your _sensei's _instructions," Ginrei said, nodding.

The Kuchiki heir sighed, and trudged off to his quarters. After changing into his training garb, he met Yoruichi just inside the entrance to the family compound. One of the gatekeepers broke out of his normally stiff posture to step across and open the gate for the two of them. Yoruichi beckoned for Byakuya to follow her, and they proceeded into the bustling maze of the Seireitei.

"…_Shihōin_-_sensei_, where are we going?" Byakuya asked.

"Climb onto my back, Byakuya-_bō_. You'll see where we're going soon enough," Yoruichi replied.

Byakuya smirked dismissively. "That's completely absurd. Are you trying to make me look like a fool?"

Yoruichi was completely straight-faced. "Do I look like I'm kidding? _Get. On_."

Byakuya growled as he climbed onto Yoruichi's back, wrapping his arms around the front of her shoulders. He thought, _This woman is insane. I thought she was the head of one of the Four Noble Houses? How can she not understand that this is—_

His mental grievances were abruptly cut off as they launched away from the Kuchiki compound in an instant. Within moments they were hurtling at inhuman speeds across the rooftops of the Seireitei. With Byakuya clinging on for dear life, Yoruichi bounded effortlessly from building to building, changing direction with extraordinary grace and skill, covering spans of miles in minutes. Before Byakuya could begin to get his bearings on where they were, Yoruichi had touched down with catlike silence in front of a massive, ornate gate emblazoned with the Shihōin family crest. Byakuya edged off of her back nervously, trying to regain his breath and his senses. Yoruichi whirled around, hands on her hips, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Now then, what were you complaining about? They don't call me "Flash Goddess" for nothing, Byakuya-_bō_. Quit wasting time doubled over like that; your training has already started!" she said, smiling as she needled the young Kuchiki.

For the first time that morning, Byakuya decided against making a comeback remark as the double doors opened to the Shihōin manor, and he silently followed his new _sensei_ inside.

—District 64, North Rukongai—

The solitary boy wandered along past the small row of stands that passed for a market in this poor Rukongai district. As he looked at the selection of goods from each of the vendors, he became more wistful at the sights. Their offerings were meager and their supplies were not great, but the boy could feel his stomach growling nonetheless. He'd gone a few days now without eating much of anything, save for the stale crusts of bread that one of the sellers had rejected the other day. This wasn't the first time he'd gone hungry for long spells.

He wasn't sure if he could remember exactly—his senses and memory had gone a bit fuzzy in his lack of food—but he thought his "record" had been about a week without food. When this happened, he would collapse from fatigue, but he had never really come close to death by starvation. For a long time, he couldn't understand why; but on one occasion when he was briefly sheltered and fed by one of the few kindly residents in the slums, he overheard a few brief whispers about "spiritual power."

The boy stopped in front of a fruit stand and eyed the items up for sale. He could see apples, bananas, a few grapes and cherries, and some oranges. Only about half of them actually looked like they were at a healthy stage of ripeness. He was very young and small in stature, but this boy was a cunning one. He'd quickly deduced that the "spiritual power" being referenced was something that resided within him. The same sharp mind was currently weighing up whether to attempt some fruit thievery, as the fruit vendor was out of sight for a moment. His thin, ever-present smile widened a little as his machinations came together amidst his visions of some sweet sustenance. He approached the front of the stand; he could just barely see over the top edge.

As he was about to reach for an orange, the vendor emerged from the back of the shop. Quickly, the little rogue ducked and crawled under the counter, which had been covered in a large linen cloth. The vendor didn't react, so the boy assumed that he hadn't been seen. Silently, he crouched as he waited for another opportunity to "smash-and-grab." After a few minutes of being undetected, the vendor shuffled his feet as he moved about to help a customer, kicking up some dust which snuck underneath the cloth.

The boy tried to cover his nose and mouth to pre-empt a sneeze…but to no avail.

"Haaahh…..aaaaaaah_CHOO_!"

Quickly, the vendor bent down to find the source of the loud sneeze. He lifted the cloth and discovered a widely grinning boy who waved at him.

"What the—HEY! Get out of there, you—"

"Whoops! I'm busted!" said the boy. Within a split-second, he whipped a sharp kick at the vendor's legs, sweeping them out from under him. The man hit the ground hard, and his head whipped back onto the ground. The boy leapt out from under the counter and skipped over the stunned vendor, who was clutching his head as he groaned in pain. The boy dashed into the back of the store, scanning the space quickly and grabbing the first thing he could find—a modest, crumpled paper bag. Scampering through the opening at the back of the shop, he quickly realized that he was at a dead end, surrounded by slum-dwellers' shacks. Suddenly, he heard some grunting noises as the vendor got to his feet.

"YOU! STOP, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" he bellowed.

"Hm…this ain't good," he said as he thoughtfully touched his index finger to his chin.

Checking his surroundings, he saw a small pile of open-top boxes behind one of the other shops. He grinned and sprinted over to them, taking one and flipping it over him so that he was completely concealed. He was hidden away just before he could glimpse the oafish shop owner through a small hole in the box.

"Damn that kid…but there's no place to hide back here except those boxes over there." He stomped menacingly over towards the boxes. "Yer not gettin' away, kid. I'm gonna give you a sound beating when I get my hands on you," he growled.

_C'mon, just a little closer,_ the boy thought.

The shop owner got to the pile of boxes and began throwing them aside hastily, breathing bloody murder. Finally he got to the one where the boy lay in wait. He seized the box, threw it aside—

And the boy jumped out before kicking the man hard in the groin.

The young thief sped around the stricken vendor, who doubled over and whipped his head around to see the boy making his escape.

"Bye-bye," said the boy with a wave.

Dashing back out front, the boy sprung up and over the counter before he was home free. As he ran, the air felt good as it moved through his silver hair. He could hear the shop owner shouting and cursing in vain.

"THAT LITTLE SILVER-PISS! I'LL GET YOU, MARK MY WORDS…AUGH!"

Clearly, the man was still in great discomfort, which added to the satisfaction of the boy's triumph. He wound through small paths and alleyways in the slums to cover his tracks before slowing down, tightly holding the paper bag all the while. He exhaled deeply.

"Poor guy. It's such a nice day out, too!" he said to no one in particular.

He walked along towards the outskirts of town, where he could enjoy his treasure in peace. Looking at the bag, he noticed something scribbled on it.

"Persimmons…what a name _that_ is," he said with curiosity. He reached in a plucked out a red-orange, lantern-shaped fruit about the size of his fist. He looked it over for a moment before realizing he wasn't sure how to eat one. He shrugged and bit into one. It was unlike anything he'd ever tasted before.

The delicate sweetness and the soft flesh of the fruit were a delightful combination of flavor and texture. He ravenously gobbled two of the fruits before slowing down, taking a little time to savor a third. This fruit was the best thing he'd ever eaten before, and he could feel the tingling of spiritual energy rekindling within him, bit by bit. His smile was wider than it had been all day.

Ichimaru Gin decided today was a _very_ good day.

*Author's Note: Finally, I've gotten around to publishing the first actual chapter in this fic. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks very much for viewing, visiting, reading, and especially reviewing my work. View are nice; visits are good; faves/follows are great; reviews are awesome. Thanks again for taking the time to read my story!


	3. Ch 2: Back to Basics

Chapter Two: Back to Basics

—Shihōin Manor, Seireitei—

The double doors at the front of the majestic Shihōin estate opened just as Yoruichi and Byakuya approached, as if they were automatic. The Kuchiki heir was a bit taken aback as they entered and began winding their way through the complex which his _sensei _owned. It was least as large as the Kuchiki manor, but the scale was different from his home.

"Welcome to my home," Yoruichi said, gesturing panoramically with open palms.

While the Kuchiki manor was more of a sprawling, single-level configuration of their property, the Shihōin manor was littered with buildings that boasted multiple levels. Byakuya could hardly keep himself from gawking at the ornate structures and their trappings, all done in the finest architecture with impeccable taste. There were lush, well-maintained gardens throughout the place, including lovely water features; however, like many of the buildings, several of the gardens they passed were similar in elevated elegance—quite literally.

There was one peaceful moss garden that Yoruichi led him through which especially captured Byakuya's senses. The babbling of the intricate water feature that lined the pathway was accompanied by the arboretum and moss surrounding them, with their sights and smells. He absent-mindedly slowed his pace to take all of it in.

_This is impressive…magnificent, even, _Byakuya admitted inwardly.

Then he noticed Yoruichi staring at him, arms folded.

"Are you finished, Byakuya-_bō_? I was under the impression that you wanted to become a _shinigami_, not a gardener. Come on," she said.

Byakuya glared at her as she turned away to continue further into the manor, and he followed more closely behind this time. He wasn't about to give her any more fodder for her sarcasm if he could help it.

After leaving the arboretum, they came to a courtyard with a tower-like edifice in the center, which stretched up five stories before coming to a peak with a balcony around the rim. Byakuya guessed this was in the very heart of the manor, and that much of the important business of the Shihōin family was conducted here. Yoruichi led him straight into the tower before stopping and turning about to address him again.

"This is indeed the central structure of my family's compound, and it's where most of the really important stuff gets done, as far as official assemblies and ceremonies are concerned. But the _most_ essential part of being a Shihōin is the Tenshiheisōban legacy. My family has been inexorably linked with the Onmitsukidō ever since its inception. Each successive head of the household is expected to—and inevitably does—take over leadership of the Onmitsukidō," she said.

"So, it's more or less like the link that my family has with the 6th Squad of the Gotei 13," Byakuya replied.

"Sort of—we've inherited the Onmitsukidō for centuries beyond the Kuchiki dynasty within the 6th Squad," she said as she bent over to make her point at eye level. "Many heads of my house have also become captains in the Gotei 13 in addition to leading the Onmitsukidō."

Byakuya frowned. "Doesn't that create a conflict of interest of some sort?"

"No. It does the opposite, because when both posts are held by the same head of my house, the two organizations are essentially merged into one agency. It means that the Shihōin have borne extremely vast amounts of power—and responsibility."

Byakuya's eyes widened upon considering how much influence his _sensei_ had. The Shihōin were arguably more powerful than even _his_ family.

Standing up straight, Yoruichi went on. "So, you're probably wondering what I'm getting at by telling you all this. Well, there's a lot at stake in the welfare of Soul Society that rests upon my family—and yours, too. That means we cannot fail to fulfill what's needed of us. This takes years and years of hard training. This is also where the business side of being a Shihōin takes its first steps. Follow me."

They went across the mezzanine on the ground floor, which was bedecked in black, complete with a black stone floor. Everything was trimmed in gilded finery, not least the large gold Shihōin crest in the center of the foyer. Yoruichi guided them into a corridor which led to a spiral staircase; to Byakuya's surprise, the staircase _descended_ rather than ascending to the higher levels of the tower. He followed her as she moved down the steps. There was no lack of light; the railings themselves were partially translucent, and light came from within them, which illuminated the area quite well.

It didn't take much longer for master and student to reach the end of the staircase. At the end, there was a basic door which Yoruichi slid open. Byakuya followed suit and saw that they had come to a dimly lit room, which was unadorned and housed no items of any sort—no furniture, no equipment, nothing.

_Seriously…what is she playing at? She's apparently the commander of an elite fighting unit, and she brought me to a broom closet, _Byakuya lamented.

Yoruichi went directly to the center of the room and sat down in _seiza_ position. "Come over here and sit down next to me. Face that direction just as I'm doing."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he did what he was told. He had a suspicion of where this was going, but he opted to ask, hoping he was wrong. "Shihōin-_sensei_, what are we here for? There's nothing in this room, so how can you possibly train me here?"

Even in the reduced light, he could see a stern expression on Yoruichi's face. "Think about it, Kuchiki Byakuya. You can't possibly become a _shinigami_ unless you train yourself within. In battle, unless you remain calm and disciplined, you become a liability. You won't have the courage or the composure to navigate a fight and win—and you certainly won't be able to defend anyone else if you're incapable of controlling yourself." _Starting with your big mouth, _she thought.

She looked forward and closed her eyes. "We're going to sit here and just breathe. I want you to empty your mind of everything distracting you, because all those things will hinder you in your duties as a _shinigami_. This is the first step—learn to let go of the things that cloud up your mind."

Byakuya was not pleased, but he couldn't argue with his new _sensei_ either; he knew she was right, and his grandfather would likely have said the same thing. He turned forward, put his hands in his lap, and closed his eyes with a huff. Yoruichi was already quite peaceful next to him.

He tried mightily to let his frown evaporate and empty his mind of clutter. However, this was much easier said than done. Because he was trying to clear his mind, it naturally went the opposite direction as he was bombarded with even more thoughts at impossible speed. He began putting effort into forcibly pushing everything out of his mind; this was only successful in making his head hurt.

"Byakuya-_b__ō_, you're trying too hard. You have to stop trying to force your mind to be clear, because it won't work. Just let stuff go as it comes up, and it'll disappear as quickly as it came to you." Byakuya looked at Yoruichi; she was still a picture of tranquility.

He sighed in annoyance and set about the exercise once more. He was marginally more successful this time, but he was constantly driven by the impulse to gain control of what was happening. After what seemed like hours, Yoruichi finally ended the exercise.

"_Yame, _Byakuya. We're done with that for now." She stood and stretched in feline fashion.

Byakuya groaned and stood up. "How long were we sitting there?"

"Ten minutes."

"You're joking. That was _not_ ten minutes; it was definitely longer than that."

"Nope. It was ten minutes. Quit arguing."

Byakuya frowned yet again, as Yoruichi's face softened with a shrug and a playful smile. "You have to crawl before you can walk, Byakuya-_bō_. If it makes you feel any better, I had a lot of trouble with that when I was your age, too—although I was definitely better at it by this point than you are right now…"

"How is _that_ supposed to make me feel any better at all?!" He folded his arms and turned his back. "Insufferable woman…"

"Get used to it, Kuchiki Byakuya. If you thought this was going to be easy, and that your genes and status would take care of everything, you can forget it. Come on, I have one more exercise for you today. I bet you'll like this one much better."

Yoruichi sauntered out of the room and back up the stairs. Byakuya waited a moment before following.

"Hmph. Don't count on it," he snorted.

Shortly, they were back outside the tower in the surrounding courtyard.

"Okay, for this one we're going back to the Kuchiki manor. I'll give you more instructions when we get there," Yoruichi said. "Now hop on my back, Byakuya-_bō_." She crouched down.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and climbed on, piggyback. _This woman is unbelievable. What could _jii-sama and otō-sama _have been thinking? I thought they—_

His thoughts were quickly interrupted again as they blasted off from the courtyard onto the rooftops. Byakuya's face contorted into an involuntary image of anxiety as his _sensei_ carried him back across the Seireitei, flash-stepping at blinding pace from roof to roof and launching off of the sides of buildings as they changed directions.

They were back at the front gate of the Kuchiki manor in record time.

Byakuya slumped off of Yoruichi's back, still a bit disoriented from the sheer speed and spiritual force of her _shunpo_, not to mention the effect of all the air that they just rushed through. He caught his breath a bit more quickly this time, but Yoruichi was completely unaffected by the exertion.

They went back inside the Kuchiki compound through the front gate before stopping in the first courtyard, just in front of an intricate marble fountain surrounded by a ring of camellias.

"So, I understand that you're familiar with all the basics of _shunpo_, yes?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes. _Jii-sama _taught me most of the rudimentary details himself. Some of the family retainers who have largely overseen my instruction until now were the ones who facilitated most of the practice I've had since," replied Byakuya flatly. Secretly, he wished that his father, the 6th Squad lieutenant, had taken time to teach him instead of servants. But duty was duty, and between his responsibilities and his health problems, Byakuya knew he could hardly blame his father.

"I thought as much. But I'm sure that your father Sōjun wishes he could have taught you himself," Yoruichi said kindly.

_How does this Shihōin_ _woman know these things?_ Byakuya thought.

"Your spiritual presence speaks volumes, Byakuya-_bō_. Back in the meditation chamber, your anxiety and frustration were radiating from you so obviously that it was impossible not to notice." She smiled, hands on her hips. "And our families go way back with each other, so I know Sōjun well enough to understand that about him."

"Anyway, you're able to perform some starting level of _shunpo_, which is what we're going to be practicing here in a minute. Next question: you've played tag before, haven't you?" Yoruichi continued.

Byakuya was taken aback at the question, and he had to take a moment to think about it. _When was the last time I played tag? When was the last time I played _any_ games with other children?_

"Byakuya-_bō_, don't tell me that you don't know how to play tag," needled the Shihōin princess.

"I know full well how to play that game!" he spat indignantly.

Yoruichi laughed. "Well, that's good, because we're going to play tag with _shunpo_."

Byakuya folded his arms and closed his eyes in a defiant frown. "Stop trying to make a fool out of me. Playing a children's game will not prepare me to become the head of my house, nor will it make me ready to succeed as a _shinigami_." He turned back to look at his _sensei_—

She had disappeared.

Before Byakuya could understand what had happened, he felt his hair being pulled lightly.

He turned around, furious. "You demonic woman! That is _unacceptable—_"

She was gone again, even though Byakuya could hear her laughing, which frayed his nerves even further.

"If you can't beat a young lady like myself in a game of tag, whatever will you do against real adversaries, Byakuya-_bō_?" Yoruichi cackled.

Byakuya glared maliciously.

"So, let's play. I'll keep it simple at first; we'll use the Kuchiki manor grounds as our boundaries, and I'll be 'it' to start," she continued, putting one hand over her eyes. "I'll even give you a head start of 30 seconds. Ready? _Go!_"

"Very well, then." Byakuya allowed himself a subtle, wry grin. He knew these grounds far better than his _sensei_, and that would give him an even greater advantage with a head start. He dashed away, determined to show that he wasn't just a name synonymous with privilege. He sprang up onto the rooftops, which were lower than those on the buildings in the Shihōin estate. He knew exactly where he wanted to go to try and lose Yoruichi; one of the many courtyards in the Kuchiki manor was filled with hedges and rhododendrons that were ideal for taking cover and deceiving a pursuer. He smiled as he envisioned getting one over on his _sensei_.

_She will never find me. That ought to shut her up, _Byakuya thought as he smirked.

Yoruichi hummed idly while she counted the seconds of the generous head start she had given to her pupil. Once the time was up, she lifted off onto the rooftops and extended her spiritual senses to get a bearing on the young Kuchiki. It didn't take long, and within moments she was after him and making up massive chunks of distance with each flash-step. She quickly traced Byakuya to the courtyard replete with thick foliage. She sighed.

_So predictable…in more ways than one, _she thought.

She silently leapt into the midst of the hedges, suppressing her _reiatsu_ just enough to conceal herself from Byakuya's just-emerging spiritual sensory abilities. She padded through the hedges to position herself in the perfect place to make the tag, then stopped and stood to wait. Sure enough, she could sense-and hear-Byakuya approaching on the narrow gravel path. She smiled in faux malice.

_He probably thinks I'm on the other side of the complex by now. Silly boy, _she thought.

Byakuya felt reasonably secure that he hadn't been followed, at least not closely. He couldn't sense anyone nearby aside from the servants and the groundskeeper milling about, doing their daily work. Still, he moved slowly through the foliage, just in case. He came up to a corner in the hedge formation surrounding him; cautiously, he edged around it—

He found Yoruichi standing directly in front of him, and she poked him right between the eyes. "Gotcha, Byakuya-_bō_. _You're_ it!" The shock of being so thoroughly startled caused Byakuya to involuntarily leap backwards into a hedge wall. Yoruichi could hear him cursing and carrying on behind her as she sprung into a backflip, clearing the vegetation.

"OUCH! Damn it! You will regret this, Shihōin Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi giggled to herself, then waited for him to extract himself from the plants and exit the hedge maze before she called an end to the day's training.

"All right, all right, we're finished for today. Go get yourself cleaned up, Byakuya; you look like you lost a fight with the bushes," she teased. All she got in return was a glare of adolescent fury before the Kuchiki heir stomped off dramatically.

The Shihōin princess shrugged to herself before scampering away via _shunpo_ toward the 6th Squad barracks.


	4. Ch 3: Ominous Undertones

Chapter Three: Ominous Undertones

—45 minutes ago—

—Walkway outside 1st Division HQ, Seireitei—

Roughly 15 minutes after they had formally apprenticed young Byakuya to Shihōin Yoruichi, Kuchiki Ginrei and Kuchiki Sōjun walked together towards Captain-Commander Yamamoto's office. Ginrei and Yamamoto had known each other for centuries, and as such they shared as much of a friendship as the Captain-Commander had with anyone. Despite their ties with Genryuusai that spanned thousands of years, even Juushirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku were still definitively deferential towards Yamamoto (even though Kyōraku still called him "Yama-_jii_"). That wasn't really a surprise, considering they were Yamamoto's two personally trained pupils; nonetheless, Kuchiki Ginrei was really the only person with whom the _sō-taichō_ shared a friendship on a first-name basis.

Even though Sōjun was second in the Kuchiki hierarchy only to his father, he was still a bit nervous about the summons from the Captain-Commander. He'd never been one to assert power or intimidate others; some saw this as passivity, even weakness. But those who truly knew Kuchiki Sōjun understood that he was not "soft"; rather, he was the kind of leader that people gravitate towards, the kind of man whom people would fight and die for, much the same as his father. They exhibited this strength in different ways, but their effect on people was similar.

As they continued steadily on the well-finished boardwalk, Sōjun was wholly distracted from admiring the majestic view of Seireitei by the troubling sensation in his mind, an unease which surrounded this order from Yamamoto and only increased as they approached.

The two Kuchiki soon reached the door to Yamamoto's office, and they were quickly ushered in by the two sentries from 1st Division posted on either side of the entryway. Yamamoto stood from behind his desk to greet them as they entered, with his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe standing to the rear at attention.

"Ginrei, Sōjun; thank you for your promptness. I have summoned you both here to discuss a matter of great importance which has recently come to our attention," said the Captain-Commander in his aged, gravelly tone before retaking his seat.

He continued on. "The Onmitsukidō has obtained intelligence of a peculiar and dangerous spiritual anomaly in the world of the living. This anomalous presence is concentrated in the form of a Hollow, but this monster's spiritual signature and actions are much more disturbing than normal. This Hollow has exhibited an apparent ability to change its size and form at will; but its most threatening ability is its power to alter its visibility as well."

Ginrei frowned slightly. "How was this intelligence garnered, Shigekuni?"

"Our general surveillance initially revealed that this Hollow was of above-average strength; nothing especially strange appeared in our first report. A detachment of five _shinigami_ from 1st Division were dispatched to investigate and exterminate the Hollow if it was discovered. None of them returned; the Onmitsukidō operative who was sent as a scout obtained the information from direct observation. He was not equipped to engage the Hollow by himself, so he returned to Seireitei and immediately came to me with his report," said Yamamoto.

Sōjun looked at his father with an expression of great concern before returning attention to Yamamoto. "Permission to speak, _sō-taichō_?"

Yamamoto inclined his head toward the younger Kuchiki. "Of course, Sōjun."

Sōjun exhaled. "The obvious difference in the _reiatsu_ level and the powers used by this Hollow between encounters concerns me. While it may have simply adjusted to the power and number of foes present, I have the feeling that this Hollow was behaving this way in order to bait us," he said.

Yamamoto grunted thoughtfully. "Hmm. That would be quite dangerous indeed. Such a possibility is a part of why this matter is so urgent and sensitive, in addition to the loss of a whole team of my subordinates…" He sighed briefly before going on. "The nature of this situation is why I have called you here. Ginrei, while I place full trust in all of our captains in the Gotei 13, I must admit I have a great amount of further confidence in you. I leave this assignment to you and 6th Division, Kuchiki-_taichō_. Prepare a team immediately and dispatch them to investigate—and to engage the Hollow if they discover its whereabouts."

The Captain-Commander rose from his desk and handed Ginrei the pages of the Onmitsukidō report. "Ordinarily, you would be given additional time to brief and prepare your detachment, but this case warrants immediate response. This Hollow must be assumed to be of captain-class level or just below, just to be cautious," he said.

Ginrei nodded. "Understood, Shigekuni. I shall create and execute an action plan at once." The two nobles bowed in reverence before turning about to depart the office.

The pace of their strides back toward the 6th Division barracks was considerably quicker. As they walked in step with each other, Ginrei reviewed the report, occasionally emitting a "Hmm…." Respectful and polite as he was, after a few minutes Sōjun had to break his silence.

"_Otō-sama_, will you be taking on this mission yourself? I cannot help but dwell on the Captain-Commander's comment on this Hollow's power level…" He let his sentence tail off as his unspoken troubles dogged him.

Ginrei looked over at his son. "No; but I would rather wait until we have returned to the barracks before making my assignments," he said.

"Of course, _otō-sama_." They passed the next several minutes in silent thought, until they reached the 6th Squad headquarters.

—Heike Manor, Seireitei—

As he was reviewing a large tome of Kidō Arcanum, Heike Kajiba was a bit surprised when a Jigokuchō (Hell Butterfly) came to him while he was in his private quarters at his manor. He shut the book and restored it to its place on his bookshelf, which was adjacent to the wide vista of Seireitei before him. Landing softly in Kajiba's outstretched palm, the delicate insect telepathically delivered its message. It was the voice of his captain, Kuchiki Ginrei.

Heike _san-seki_, please report immediately to the 6th Division barracks.

_Hm. Thank goodness. Peacetime is consistently dull,_ thought the noble lord.

He stretched his arm gently, allowing the Jigokuchō to retake flight. It fluttered gracefully up and away from the Heiki manor, exiting through the sliding door and the balcony beyond. Taking up his red, gilt-edged ancestral cloak and swinging it on around his shoulders, he moved hastily from the boundaries of his estate and dashed off with his competent _shunpo_. He arrived in excellent time at the 6th Division headquarters and proceeded inside. He was immediately greeted by one of the unseated _shinigami_ in the foyer.

"Greetings, Heike _san-seki_! Kuchiki-_taichō_ has requested your presence in his office. He also mentioned it was rather urgent," said the messenger.

Kajiba grunted an affirmative. He swept through the foyer across the large camellia silhouette in the center of the floor, coming to the flights of stairs which led up to the top floor of the barracks. Soon, he arrived at the captain's office and entered. Captain Kuchiki and his lieutenant, Kuchiki Sōjun, were already present. They were each seated at a small, round table which had a small stack of paperwork—about the same size as a standard reconnaissance report—placed in the center. Ginrei and Sōjun each rose to greet their subordinate and fellow nobleman.

"Ah. Thank you for your haste, Heike _san-seki_. There is a very distressing matter which was presented to us personally by _sō-taichō_ Yamamoto," Ginrei said solemnly. He proceeded to reiterate the information presented to them by the Captain-Commander in their earlier briefing.

As Kuchiki Ginrei progressed further into his briefing, Kajiba's interest grew continuously. He kept a straight face out of respect, but he was quite pleased to be brought in for this assignment. Being the head of one of the most prestigious Noble Houses carried immense pressure by itself. But the Heike clan had long been known for their emphasis on prowess in combat; throughout their generations, Heike noblemen were expected to attain high positions of power in the military branches of Soul Society.

It galled Kajiba immensely that he was still languishing as a 3rd Seat, despite being head of his household. Not a small quantity of bitterness had welled up within him over his many years of service. He was more than qualified to be a captain in the Gotei 13; yet, he continued to be overlooked for _lieutenant_ positions when they opened, let alone captaincies. However, his bitter perspective had temporarily been suspended when the captaincy of 2nd Division had become vacant.

_This could finally be the breakthrough for me, if everything goes right_, he thought.

Some people might dismiss Kajiba's ambitions as a petty, immature drive to puff his chest out and prove himself. Those people knew naught of which they presumed to speak.

Kuchiki Ginrei finished his briefing and turned to Sōjun.

"Sōjun, you will lead a team into the real world for reconnaissance on this Hollow if it appears. Under normal circumstances you would be given ample time to fully prepare and educate a team, but we have been given this task with great urgency from the Captain-Commander. You will have to depart as soon as your team is picked; from there, you will have to fill in the details and prepare your plan of action," he said.

"Of course, _taichō_. We shall proceed immediately," Sōjun responded with a bow. "Come, Heike _san-seki_. I have my team members in mind, so let's not waste time."

The Kuchiki lieutenant gestured for Kajiba to follow him, and the two departed the captain's office.

The Heike clan was not known for subtlety; Kajiba was no exception. He struggled mightily to contain his emotions.

_Recon? This is bullshit. If it's such a dangerous Hollow, we should root it out and destroy it before it can claim any more lives. Still, this could at last be the stepping stone for a captaincy recommendation…_he thought.

He continued to follow Kuchiki Sōjun as he led the way through the barracks, summoning the six total _shinigami_ who would comprise the team. He went through all the motions of a dutiful subordinate officer, but his mind was elsewhere.

Yoruichi, having just finished her first training session with Kuchiki Byakuya, flash-stepped hastily through the Seireitei towards the 6th Division barracks. Much earlier that morning, Kuchiki Ginrei had asked to speak with her before Byakuya was formally entrusted to her tutelage.

At the Kuchiki manor, Yoruichi had met Ginrei in one of the outlying gardens. She found him inspecting the flower beds while nursing a cup of herbal tea.

"Thank you for coming, Yoruichi-_san_. I wanted to thank you personally for your willingness to take young Byakuya under your wing," Ginrei had greeted her.

Yoruichi waved her hand nonchalantly. "No problem, Ginrei. To be honest, I really needed something interesting to do because peacetime can be so slow," she said.

Ginrei chuckled. "Ohoho…I remember when I was younger. I felt much the same way," he said before sipping at his tea. "Actually, I have another request to make of you. Once you are finished training Byakuya for today, I would like you to come to the 6th Division barracks to discuss some other matters of great importance."

Yoruichi raised her eyebrow in curiosity, with hands on her hips. "Do I get some kind of idea what this is about?"

"Don't worry about it for now. Byakuya is quite a…boisterous one, so you may very well need all of your attention and patience for your lessons. You wouldn't be the first…," said Ginrei with a tired sigh.

Yoruichi grinned. "Sounds like my kind of kid. I'm sure we're going to get on _quite_ well," she said.

Ginrei nodded. "That's exactly why I asked you to be his _sensei_, Yoruichi-_san_. Byakuya doesn't need to be coddled; he needs to be challenged, even to his wits' end if need be."

Yoruichi laughed. "I can do that. I've been doing it since before I could walk."

"Indeed…I can recall not a few conversations with your father about that," Ginrei said wistfully. "Forgive me. I understand that is a sensitive subject. So, can I expect you at the barracks after training?"

"Sure. I'll be there when I get there," Yoruichi had responded as she turned and left the garden.

Bringing her mind back to the present, she was accompanied by her earlier curiosity. It wasn't really a novelty for nobles to ask such things of other nobles, but Yoruichi had felt something...just, well, _odd_ about her conversation with Kuchiki Ginrei in the early morning. As the wind whistled over her, she shook her head.

_I'm probably imagining things. Maybe peacetime is making me paranoid…ugh,_ she thought.

She put it out of her mind as she rapidly approached the 6th Division headquarters. Within a couple of minutes, she was at the front door. She entered promptly and was met by the same _shinigami_ who had ushered in Heike Kajiba earlier.

"Aaaahh….ahem. Welcome, Shihōin Yoruichi. Might I ask…what business you have here today?" the man stammered. It was obvious that he was trying very hard to conceal his instinctive glances and the flush rising into his face.

Yoruichi exhaled in irritation. _Honestly…what _is _it with men? _she thought. She was used to being subjected to the glances of hungry eyes from noblemen who acted like they were still in puberty. But it became tiresome _very_ quickly when the ogling pursued her wherever she went, as if it were some kind of ethereal, lecherous vulture.

She tried not to let on that she was annoyed. "I would think you'd already be aware of that. Kuchiki-_taichō_ summoned me here himself; surely he told you to expect me, _hmm_?"

"Oh, uh, well…yes, of course. My apologies," was the weak reply.

Yoruichi gestured expectantly. "Well? Are you going to let me through, or do I have to shove you out of the way?"

The _shinigami_ waved his hands as if to call a truce between them. "Please, don't do that! I'm sorry, but Kuchiki-_taichō_ isn't available at the moment…"

Yoruichi was nonplussed. "He asked me to be here at this time of day. He isn't one to change plans on people at the last second."

The man's eyes widened, yet they continued to flick nervously around between Yoruichi's face, the ceiling, her chest, the floor, the wall, her chest, and her face again. "I understand, Shihōin-_sama_…but he is attending to an extremely urgent matter at this time…"

Yoruichi threw up her hands. "Fine. I'll wait outside his office." _Better than hanging out here with _this_ pervert, _she thought.

She strode quickly past the "welcoming committee" and went straight for the stairs leading to the captain's office/study. Once she was outside, seeing no chairs to sit upon, she plopped herself down cross-legged on the wooden floor.

_Ugh…I feel like the troublemaker who's been sent to see the headmaster, _she mused as she put her palm to her face.

The detachment of _shinigami _proceeded through the Senkaimon into the real world, coming to their planned entry point in Naruki City. Leading the way, Kuchiki Sōjun began carefully surveying their surroundings as they walked on. He began to formulate a strategy for discovering and engaging this abnormal Hollow in the report. He mulled over the details of the documents to himself. This assignment was far from straightforward, with a plethora of variables in play. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he turned about and brought his squad to a halt.

_It's not much of a plan that I have, but it's the best of few options,_ he thought before addressing his fellow _shinigami_.

"Hold here a moment. Listen carefully: this mission is far from ordinary, so it requires unorthodox tactics," Sōjun said. "We only have two incidents on record involving this Hollow, which is far too few to ascertain any kind of patterns in its behavior: favored abilities, battle tendencies, habits of movement, and the like. It may seem like the opposite of what we ought to do, given the Hollow's apparent power level, but we are going to split up into four groups of two each."

"But, Kuchiki _fukutaichō—"_ one of the _shinigami_ began to protest.

"Silence, Sakanade. I am not finished. Any further interruptions will not be tolerated—this is for everyone's safety. We all need to be precisely focused on what our tactics are, so that we don't get injured or killed," Sōjun said in a stern voice.

Kajiba stifled a small grin. He was inwardly pleased that the Kuchiki heir was unafraid to put the commoners in their place.

Sōjun's voice softened, yet remained businesslike. "Don't worry. We're not going to put ourselves in harm's way like lambs for slaughter. I'm quite fluent in _kidō_, so I'll cast Kyokkō on all four of our pairs to conceal us." He knelt down to further illustrate his ideas, casting his eyes around to make contact with each of his underlings.

"Then we'll fan out and take up scout positions: Sakanade, you and Iwakuma will station yourselves on that rooftop there. Ishii and Kawasaki, you'll head for a ground-level position over there. Heike _san-seki_ and Kazuya will be over there at ground level. Ogasawara and I will be on that rooftop over there. We'll be forming a field of surveillance in the shape of a square." As he spoke, he traced the pattern of a square on the ground. He continued on to complete his briefing, lest the _shinigami_ become restless—Kajiba in particular, he mused to himself. "As difficult as it is, given the situation, we have to watch and wait after that. Make sure to suppress your _reiatsu_ as much as you're able, while using the fullest extent of your own spiritual senses to help locate this monster. Every half-hour, we'll move to new positions, keeping the same field of vision by remaining perpendicular to each other." He used both hands to demonstrate the movements before rising to stand once more.

"We must only rendezvous under two conditions. First: if we're unable to detect any trace of this Hollow within a time span of three hours, I'll call you all back to a central point and we'll return to Soul Society. Second: if we encounter any other enemies that we have to engage in combat, we must regroup to neutralize the targets as quickly and efficiently as possible. Then we will withdraw to Soul Society, because our presence will be given away," he said.

Kajiba frowned. _Running away like prey, rather than hunting as a predator,_ he thought.

"Permission to speak, Kuchiki-_fukutaichō_?" Kajiba asked. Sōjun nodded an affirmative.

"Regarding the possible engagement of other enemies in combat, would it not be prudent to remain here as a group for at least a brief period of time? Revealing our presence may in fact cause the target Hollow to come out of hiding," he said.

Sōjun shook his head. "Out of the question. I cannot take that kind of risk, given that we know so little about our target. I can't gamble our lives on presenting ourselves as bait for an enemy we cannot prepare for," he said solemnly.

Kajiba shrugged and nodded deferentially. "Simply a suggestion, _fukutaichō_."

Sōjun returned his focus to the group. "Okay, then. Split into your assigned pairs and I'll cast the _kidō_ to camouflage ourselves. The other effect of this spell is that I will be able to communicate audibly with each group within the radius of the camouflage." They did so, and Sōjun placed both hands in front of him to project the _kidō_ spell so that it would affect all of them and remain in effect when they moved into new positions.

"_Bakudō_ #53: Kyokkō Kuiki! (Bent Light Zone)"

A bright sphere of blue light appeared and grew in front of Sōjun's palms before splitting into four smaller spiritual orbs, which subsequently moved to and settled upon each pair. The spheres expanded to envelop the groups of two; then they, and the visually perceptible forms of each _shinigami_, each dissipated from view.

"One last thing: the field of concealment will follow and hide your movements, but only in consistent lines, with no dramatic changes in direction. If an enemy appears, don't panic. It won't be able to see or sense you at all unless you flee from the camouflage zone. Let's go," Sōjun instructed.

"_Hai, Kuchiki fukutaichō_!" was the united response.

The groups split up according to their tactical directive, cautiously moving as quickly as possible; only Sōjun and Kajiba could be considered proficient in _shunpo_. The senior officers were cognizant of this, adjusting their pace so that the others were able to keep up somewhat. Before long, they were stationed in their assigned positions, and began their surveillance.

From his position atop an urban high-rise of condominiums, Kajiba extended his spiritual senses and combed the area. He would freely admit that reconnaissance was not his forte, but he knew full well why he'd been selected for this assignment.

_If we actually find this thing, the situation could get out of hand very quickly…_he thought to himself.

Time passed for the _shinigami_ scout team at a glacial pace. They moved to their new positions at the specified time intervals, but found nothing in each place. There was not even the smallest sign of this Hollow making any appearances at any time in all of the areas they covered.

As they neared the point when the team was due to withdraw, Sōjun gradually became more and more fatigued. What he hadn't mentioned to the other members of his squad was that he would need to maintain the _kidō_ spell around them by continuously exerting his own _reiatsu_—and all of this while scanning, sensing, moving, and consciously mitigating his considerable spiritual presence. The spell was more than enough to hide the lower-level _shinigami_, but he would have to take additional care to conceal himself.

_I just hope I'm not extending myself too far, _Sōjun thought. _If any Hollows of noteworthy strength appear here, it could become problematic…_

He frowned slightly and pursed his lips as he crouched on the roof of an apartment complex. Normally, all this expenditure of _reiatsu_ wouldn't be much of an issue for a captain-class _shinigami_ such as himself. But Sōjun remained internally wary while he was dispatched on missions, because his ailing health placed so much strain on him—physically, psychologically, and spiritually. His health problems constantly sapped him of strength, often to lengths of great pain, terrible fatigue, and many spells of private rest in the manor.

He shut his eyes forcefully and shook his head slightly to dispel the light, foggy sensation creeping in on his consciousness, while taking care not to disorient his _kenseikan._ Refocusing his vision, he continued to sweep the streets and alleyways for any sign of Hollow activity.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something strange. From behind a skyscraper, Sōjun could barely make out some wispy lines distorting the view of the structure…

_That's what a Hollow looks like to human beings with small quantities of _reiryoku, he thought.

Turning his body completely in the direction of the visual distortion, he could see it growing and creeping around the corner. It also began to resemble a more complete form; an amorphous one, but a form nonetheless.

Sōjun placed his index and middle fingers to his right temple as a knot began to wrack his stomach.

Attention, 6th Division team! I have located a visual anomaly just outside the first quadrant of the surveillance area. Remain in your current positions and keep your eyes peeled for a nondescript, ethereal form approaching from the north.

Sōjun was especially grateful at times like these for the training he'd taken in the advanced art of using certain _kidō_ for telepathic communication as well as self-defense. He was reasonably certain that this strange, ghostly "blob" was in fact the Hollow they had been pursuing; but he was quite perplexed as to how it was concealing itself at all. The members of the team were all _shinigami_; Hollows have no way to hide themselves from such spiritual beings.

_Wait. If I'm having such trouble seeing this thing, that means its camouflage abilities are progressing much faster than we anticipated…and even now, it's at a very high level, _he thought.

Just then, he "heard" Kajiba respond telepathically; he would have been the only member of the team able to perform the skill.

Affirmative, Kuchiki _fukutaichō_. The visual aberration has been recognized. Shall we proceed and engage the target?

Sōjun frowned hard. NO. Hold your position.

Suddenly, the form began to seize up into a series of spasms, and its camouflage flickered in and out briefly before failing completely. The Hollow was revealed to be a bizarre beast with a misshapen central "pod" that had the Hollow's mask atop it. A variety of tentacles were splayed out in apparently random directions, extending from the central body structure. The Hollow's mask took the form of a ring of bone, dotted with holes of congruent size; in the center of the ring, there was a grotesque, toothless maw which housed many smaller tentacles and a disgusting tongue. Strangely enough, the circular mouth was mirrored on the underside of the Hollow's body, providing it with another avenue to ingest its prey.

Sōjun's face contorted in revulsion. Even for a Hollow, this one was exceedingly repulsive. Silently, he watched the Hollow amble towards them; it was disconcerting to see that it did not look particularly coordinated.

_Either it lacks control of its own body, or it's trying to deceive any prey in the area_, Sōjun thought.

His concerns were validated in a few moments, as the Hollow suddenly skittered in the direction of one of the buildings where two of his team members were posted. Sōjun was confident that his _kidō_ was strong enough to keep them safe, but making assumptions about this monster appeared to be increasingly unwise.

The beast latched onto the building and agilely ascended the side facing Sōjun. He could sense the two _shinigami _becoming more and more afraid as the Hollow encroached upon their position.

Stay where you are! It won't be able to detect you as long as you make any sudden movements! Sōjun "said". He was communicating with words of certainty and assurance, but he felt far less certain within.

_Please don't move too much, or I won't be able to keep this _kidō_ up…I don't even know if it's enough as it is, _thought the Kuchiki heir. He could sense the anxiety welling up within his subordinates, and he prayed that they wouldn't lose what remained of their composure as the Hollow continued his vertical crawl.

His fears were realized moments later. One of the other _shinigami_ lost his nerve and fled from the Hollow, revealing his presence in the act. Chaos ensued, as the Hollow emitted a horrifying screech and lurched after him; simultaneously, all of the other _shinigami _in his small squad bolted from their barriers as well. Sōjun grimaced in both effort and worry as his hold on the _kidō_ faltered. The only one who remained rooted to his spot was his partner, and her face was as pale as snow.

"Come on, Abe! We have to get everyone to safety and withdraw through the Senkaimon, _quickly_!" Sōjun growled.

"_Hai_, Kuchiki-_fukutaichō_!"

They leapt from their rooftop towards the Hollow's location. To Sōjun's right, he could see Kajiba simultaneously bounding into action towards the scene. As he fizzed through the cool air, he returned his attention to the deteriorating state of affairs before him—and saw the Hollow rapidly extend two previously unseen tentacles from its corpulent body. The tentacles had small, round mouths lined with teeth, and they whipped in the direction of two would-be escapee _shinigami_ at blinding speed.

The tentacles quickly seized and bound Sōjun's helpless comrades, causing them to gasp; not only due to the air being forced from their lungs, but also because of terrified screams being squelched. The mouths instantly arced toward the heads of the _shinigami_, and the Hollow began to devour them.

Sōjun landed on the rooftop, too late to save his poor compatriots. Kajiba touched down beside him, his face mirroring Sōjun's expression of anguish and revulsion.

"Iwakuma! GO! Follow after Abe and cover her while she opens the Senkaimon! RUN!" Sōjun shouted with all the force he could muster. The _shinigami_, just out of the Hollow's range, started to do just that when one of the Hollow's much larger appendages went after him. Before Sōjun could do anything about it, Kajiba leapt between Iwakuma and the onrushing maw. Drawing his _zanpakutō_, Kajiba managed to thrust his blade straight into the encroaching mouth.

Black "blood" spurted from the orifice onto the 3rd Seat, staining his clothing. However, the monster continued to push; more and more of Kajiba's blade disappeared from view as the wildly snapping teeth edged closer. Finally, one of them managed to scrape Kajiba's shoulder, and he cried out in pain.

All of this happened so quickly that Sōjun had no time to react before he sprang into action, flipping forward as his _zanpauktō_ flashed brightly, severing the tentacle. It fell limp, disengaging from Kajiba as the Hollow began to convulse yet again.

It became completely opaque, as if it were a continuously changing, spasming void. After a few moments, it settled into a misshapen, humanoid form. It had arrays of sinewy tentacles for limbs and a smaller version of its original mask in place of a face. It emitted a high-pitched screech before stumbling after the two officers.

"Kajiba, we have to withdraw, _now!_ Come on!" Sōjun yelled. For once, Kajiba gave no argument, spoken or not. He simply nodded, grimacing furiously as they turned and flash-stepped after their two allies.

Fortunately, they had opened and maintained the Senkaimon and the Hollow had continued to flail in a lack of coordination, unable to pursue them. Breathlessly, the four _shinigami_ fled through the portal to escape to Seireitei.

The Hollow shrieked again before reverting to its translucent form, conceding the loss of its prey.

After several minutes, a small curtain of light rippled and folded before disappearing, revealing a man standing a couple hundred yards from where the previous scene had proceeded.

"Better than expected…in that state, he is just the one."


End file.
